Tamaki's Brining Sexy Back
by soulmaximuminstruments
Summary: Tamaki is getting dressed and someone happens to walk in...


Tamaki POV

"Here's your costume for the day, Tamaki," said Kyoya, handing me a jumble of realistic light-weight plate armor.

I took it. "Thanks, Kyoya." I strode to the dressing rooms, humming under my breath. With a refined motion, I swept aside the red velvet curtain and stepped inside, setting down the faux armor and unbuttoning my jacket.

Once the stiff jacket was off, I looked out the curtains, checking to make sure that nobody was around. I smiled and ducked back into the dressing room, starting to sing. "I'm bringin' sexy back… them other boys don't know how to act…" with a flourish, I took of my shirt and, throwing it aside, began dancing.

Simultaneously unbuttoning my pants, I pulled an MJ, sliding around like a sexy beast. "… dirty babe… you see these shackles baby, I'm your slave… I'll let you whip me if I misbehave… it's just that no one makes me feel this way…" I kicked off my pants, sending them sliding along the floor. I struck a few poses just for good measure, then turned to see… "oh, crap…" Haruhi, standing stunned at the curtains.

Haruhi POV

I looked at Tamaki, only wearing his boxers, up and down once. _He's got a nice body…What are you saying Haruhi? He's your Senpai, _I thought to myself. I looked away quickly, embarrassed and I felt my cheeks were red.

"H-Haruhi, I was just um…changing…for the host club," I could tell he was trying to fix the awkwardness that had just enlarged between us.

"Senpai, I was just coming to see where you put my stupid costume," I said trying not to look back at him standing there, still in his boxers. _Is he not smart enough to maybe put some clothes on?_ I hissed in my head.

"Right, um I put it on the table in the other room, you get to be the damsel in distress that I, the handsome knight, saves!" Suddenly I was pounced on by Tamaki and the blow had knocked us both to the ground, with Tamaki on top of me, in his boxers. I was a bright red; I could feel every curve and dip of his muscles and the warmth of his skin. It felt kinda nice. He looked in my eyes; I couldn't help but stare back into his deep purple eyes. I felt him leaning in to kiss me, I panicked. I wasn't fast enough and I felt his warm lips brush against mine. I pulled away quickly and used my first instinct and smacked him across the cheek.

His cheek turned a painful red color and he got off of me while bringing a hand to the cheek I had just hit. I stood up and before he could even say anything, I walked out quickly. I grabbed my costume and went to change, thinking about how the kiss was…nice.

Tamaki POV

_I can't believe I _did_ that,_ I thought, face-palming. _I'm such an idiot._ I rubbed my check where she had hit me. It stung.

_But still, _I thought, _it was worth it._ I don't know how it happened, or what had come over me, but when I had kissed her… I smiled, remembering the feeling of her lips on mine, soft and warm. And maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought that, maybe, she had kissed back a little.

I touched my fingers to my lips, forgetting for a moment that she had smacked the crap out of me.

"Tamaki," I heard Kyoya say. "Please, do try and hurry up. The ladies have begun to arrive." Oh yeah. The Host Club. Forgot about that.

I sighed. "Be right out!" I said, pulling on the armor. Today, normal Host Club activities would be much more tiresome than usual. Not only because of what happened with Haruhi, but also because… okay, yeah, mostly because of what happened with Haruhi. _I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking?_

Well, the truth of the matter is that I _wasn't_ thinking. When I saw her, standing there, looking at me… I just lost it. It was almost like my body had been beyond my control when I jumped on her, and then it was simple desire that took over and forced me to kiss her. Now, quite possible, I've ruined everything, any chance I could ever have with her.

I punched a wall, violently releasing my frustration, the result of which was bloodied and bruised knuckles. This angered me even more, but I didn't dare try and kick the wall; I like my toes unbroken.

I sighed again and finished putting on the armor, checking my face in the mirror. The red mark from Haruhi's slap was already fading; it would be gone before long. I fixed my hair and ventured out into the main area of Music Room #3.

There were only a few girls there so far, but they all turned and smiled at me when I came out. "Hello Tamaki," said one girl. A first-year, I believe. She was my first client of the day. Unconsciously, I cast around for Haruhi, finding her already with her first client at a table at the far end of the room. Directly in my sight.

This was going to be a long day.

*after Host Club hours end and the members are staying behind to clean up*

I looked at Haruhi, looking so adorable in her little princess dress. I watched her for a minute, then steeled myself and went to talk to her.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Haruhi?" I said tentatively. She whirled, nearly whacking me. She looked surprised, but there was an unidentifiable glimmer in her eyes as well. Was it… hope? Longing? It was hard to tell if it was even there, because in the next second it was gone.

"What do you want, Tamaki?" she said coolly.

I flinched at the cold tone of her voice, then continued. "I just wanted to apologize, for this morning," I said softly.

She looked at me searchingly for a moment, and then her expression softened a little. "It's okay. Well, actually, not exactly _okay,_ but I forgive you," she said.

I brightened instantly. I was so glad she wasn't mad; I don't know what I would do if Haruhi were mad at me.

Haruhi POV

_He's sorry? That's a new one for Tamaki, _I had finished my part of the cleaning and decided to go change out of this stupid dress and back into my uniform so I could go home and get some peace from the Host Club.

I walked into the dressing room with my uniform and I carefully slid off the dress, it falling gently to the floor, pooling around my feet. I stood there in my undershirt and the shorts I were smart enough to wear under my dress. I reached for the pile of clothes that was my uniform when I realized that I had forgotten my shirt in the other room.

_Damn it…_ I peeked my head out of the curtains to make sure no one was out there. When I didn't see anyone I carefully stepped out and reached for my shirt off the table that it was sitting on.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!" I heard a familiar voice of a certain blonde, singing from behind me. I grabbed the shirt and turned to run back into the dressing room. Before I could, I saw Tamaki slide into the room dancing, his shirt already unbuttoned. He crashed into me, knocking us both on the floor again. I somehow managed to be on top of him this time.

He got a bright red like before and quickly covered his face with his hands, "Yell at me all you want Haruhi, just please don't hit me."

I stared at him for a moment then laughed lightly. He clearly got confused and uncovered his face, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because this always seems to happen when you try dancing Tamaki. Maybe it's better if you just not try," I smiled at him.

He laughed and I got up off of him, I helped him up and we stood there for a moment before I remembered what I was wearing. I turned red and quickly put my shirt on. We stood there awkwardly for a few more moments. I was the one to finally break the silence, "I have to finish changing and get home."

Tamaki nodded in agreement and we both walked off into our separate dressing rooms. I finished changing and left before Tamaki was even done changing. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss earlier in the day. _It's not possible that I liked it…is it?_

Tamaki POV

I got to my dressing room and practically collapsed against the wall. _Damn…_ I thought. _Now she's really starting to affect me._ The image of her on top of me flashed back into my perception, and I grew weak again. _This shouldn't be happening… it's not like she meant anything by it, and it was my fault anyway. She doesn't like you, and you don't like her._

But I knew that was a big, fat lie. The affect she had had on me was proof enough that she wasn't just another girl to me.

I sunk to the ground, my hand going to my temple. _How am I supposed to deal with this? there's no way she'll ever like me back. Her actions after my ill-considered kiss were evidence to that._ But I could've sworn that, for a moment, when she was on top of me, that _something_ had been in her eyes. It was only there for a moment, but it looked like… desire.

I shook my head, mentally slapping myself. Haruhi could never want me, not like that. She's proved that over and over again. But still…

I decided to try one more time, to prove one and for all that she truly did not want me. If she didn't, I would leave her alone. But if there was something, even a little hint of a spark from her, then I wouldn't lose all hope. I would keep trying.

Resolved, I finished dressing while formulating my plan. Tomorrow, this would be decided. By the end of Host Club hours, I would know whether or not to keep pursuing Haruhi.

Haruhi POV:

*next day, host club is about to open*

I walked into the dressing room of music room 3. I didn't see or hear anyone, this was…odd, kind of creepy in a sense. There wasn't a theme for today but I gotten paint on my shirt so I had to change it before the girls arrived. I took off my blazer I had the grabbed the extra shirt from my locker and had it hanging on the wall of the dressing room.

I stripped down to my undershirt again. I threw the old shirt on the ground and slide my arms into the new one. I started buttoning my shirt; I was on the last one when the curtain to my dressing room flew up. I twirled around, annoyed that someone just barged in, I was lucky I had my shirt on. There standing in the entryway was Tamaki. I was surprised at first, but then I noticed he was shirtless.

I couldn't help but stare at him. I felt a tingle throughout my body at the sight of him shirtless. I felt a longing for him to hold me suddenly. I blushed at the thought of his lips on mine. _Stop it Haruhi…oh what am I saying…I want him too…_

We stood there looking at each other for a few moments before Tamaki moved forward towards me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me against him, holding me gently but tightly at the same time. I looked up at him; I looked into his eyes and saw…I couldn't but my finger on it. Want? Passion? Desire maybe?

"S…senpai?" I was silenced by Tamaki's finger on my lips.

"Shhh. Don't speak my princess," This caused me to blush more.

We stood like this for a minute before Tamaki cupped the back of my neck with his hand and leaned in towards me. His lips met mine and I felt a spark go through me. The kiss was full of passion and heat; I wanted to stay here like this.

Tamaki POV

We were kissing.

It was different from the first time; for one thing, she was actually kissing back. But it was more than that. It was deeper, filled with heat. Our bodies were a tangle of arms and legs, our lips synchronized, moving together in perfect unison.

All too soon, it was over. She pulled away, her lips lingering for a split second before she violently detangled herself from my arms, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" she said, obviously aiming for angry but landing somewhere around exalted.

Inwardly, I whooped with joy; she had kissed back! She had _really_ kissed back!

Outwardly, I remained calm, a small half-smile gracing my face. I leaned against a wall, crossing my arms over my bare chest. "A kiss, Haruhi. Surely you've heard of it before." She looked shocked, and then tried to rearrange her face into an expression of anger, again failing rather miserably.

"Yes, Tamaki, I have heard of a kiss before. What I was asking was why you gave one to me. And not only one, but two. You have officially stolen my second and third kisses, Tamaki, and that is really not cool." I winced. Her first kiss had been with another girl, during a Host Club event. It had been my fault, and one of my biggest regrets.

"I just had to check…" I murmured quietly.

"What?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I suppose I'll just see you later then, Haruhi." I began to walk dejectedly out of her dressing room. _Maybe she _didn't_ like me,_ I thought, my brief hope already mostly extinguished. And even if she did, she didn't seem liable to admit it any time soon.

"Wait," she said, a little bit of desperation showing in her voice. I whirled around to find her standing with one arm holding her other elbow, looking down and away from me. "Don't go."

I grinned. This was it; I had her. I finally had her.

Haruhi POV

_Did I actually just say that I didn't want him to go? Yes I did. I want him to stay here, I…I love him, _I thought as I looked up slightly at him, he was smiling like the adorable idiot he is. He practically ran back over to me, but when he reached me he leaned down slightly to look in my eyes. They were full of what seemed like love.

"Haruhi, what are you saying?" he smiled, already knowing the answer.

"I-I'm saying that I…liked the kiss," his smile grew and he brushed my bangs out of my face.

"I did too Haruhi, I liked it a lot," his face got closer to mine and I felt my pulse quicken.

"Um, we should go out, the er, girls will be-" We both knew I was fumbling with my words and so Tamaki silenced me with another light and gentle kiss on my lips. I melted into his arms, breaking the kiss. We stood there for a moment, him holding me in his lightly muscled arms.

From outside the dressing room we heard the girls starting to come in. I pulled away from his arms slightly disappointed that the moment we had just shared was coming to an end. I pulled my jacket on and looked at Tamaki, "you have to put a shirt on you know."

"Yes I know, sadly I didn't think this through and I left my shirt out in the music room. Oh well, I guess I will just have to give the ladies a sweet surprise," with that, he spun on his heels and strode out of the dressing room, I could hear all the girls standing out there fangirl scream at the sight of Tamaki shirtless.

I waited a few seconds and then followed him out. The whole host club we were constantly looking and smiling at each other.

_I wonder what this makes us…_ I was pondering this the whole time.

Tamaki POV

My exaltation was such that the squeals of the girls bounced right off me. I didn't care in the slightest; I had kissed Haruhi. And she had kissed back.

I was sure that I was grinning, and perhaps the girls thought it was because of their attentions, which only made them even more excited. The other hosts were almost completely forgotten by the girls. But it wasn't until one of them came up and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder that I snapped out of my hormone-induced reflection period.

I looked at her, and she blushed fiercely, but did not break eye contact. She knew what was coming. "Hello, Tamaki," she said shakily. Inwardly, I sighed. I really did not want to do this right now. But I had to, or the club would lose popularity.

I smiles at her, bringing a hand to her cheek. "Ah, my princess. So lovely to see you. To see all of you." I directed the last sentence toward the general population of awestruck teenage girls. The one that was under my hand squealed with delight, and the rest of the girls swooned.

…. Yeah, I _really_ didn't feel like doing this now.

I smiled sweetly at them. "I'm terribly sorry ladies, but I'm afraid that I have business to attend to somewhere else. If you wouldn't mind excusing me for the day, I would be eternally grateful," I said in my best seductively apologetic voice. They didn't look too happy, so in order to keep my customers, I added "but, I suppose, in order to make up for it I'll have to do something for you won't i?"

Intrigued, they watched and listened intently, waiting for my proposition. "Kyoya will take any costume suggestions that you could come up with, and tomorrow we will hold a vote to see which one I end up in. Is this to your liking?" at this the girls cheered and started rushing at Kyoya, whose eyes I refused to meet but could feel drilling coldly into my back. I cringed at the thought of facing him later, but right now I just had to get out of there. Preferably with Haruhi.

I grabbed my shirt and walked over to where she was standing, unnoticed, by the entrance to the changing room area. I held out my hand elegantly. "You wanna get out of here?"

She smiled and took my hand.


End file.
